Fixated On Your Eyes
by LeviIsEverything
Summary: It was wrong, so very wrong. But she couldn't help but want him, the need to hold him overtook her, she could no longer suppress the love she felt for him. He was the bane of her existence, but she loved him nonetheless. And he loved her far more than she could ever comprehend.
1. Chapter 1

**This does not follow the original plot line.**

* * *

 _She hated that she loved him, but that didn't stop her from wanting him any less._

* * *

Kaiya watched her two siblings with a solemn smile painted on her soft pink lips. It was a recurring sight, she often witnessed them so indulged in playing with each other that they failed to notice her presence. The only company she had was a book, and even then she was still alone. It would be a lie to say she wasn't loved, but she wanted more than her mothers hugs and her fathers smiles. She loved her family but she craved for more.

Her entire life she was shrouded with warmth and comfort, so much so it became suffocating. But she never complained, it would be selfish to do so. She wanted to venture out into the world, she wanted to experience what lay outside of her home and escape the mansion that confided her.

But that was something that couldn't be achieved.

Oh how she longed to leave this place. But for now she was content with reading her book, she skimmed through the words at an extraordinary pace before she managed to finished the final chapter, it was boring but it was all she had.

She looked up from above her book and stared intently at the sight not far from her. Her brother/fraternal twin, Kaname, had a warm smile dancing on his lips as he watched the child in front of him play with a stuffed bear. The young child was her sister, Yuki, she was giggling with glee at the sight of her brother's smiling face. It was obvious Kaname was in love with the child, he had once claimed to be in love with her too, but that was a long time ago.

She didn't resent him or Yuki. You can't choose who you fall in love with, but seeing the sight that lay in front of her caused a feeling of jealousy to sear in the pit of her stomach. She herself was in love with Kaname, but she knew she would never be able to have him, not when his eyes only held love for her dear sister.

With a long drawn out sigh, Kaiya grasped the end of the page and turned it, and continued to read the words she had read countless times before. It was a boring life she lived, but it was all she had, all she would ever have.

Her self pitying thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as her mother rushed in with a face full of panic. Suddenly everyone diverted their attention to Juri, her chocolate locks fell across her pale forehead causing them to shield her glossy eyes. She knew something was wrong, but what?

A whiff of fresh blood wafted up her nostrils, the sweet smelling liquid invaded the air, she recognized the blood to be her fathers. She looked at her mother for answers, but she received none.

"Kaiya, Yuki, Kaname. Come over here." Her mother instructed, her voice wavered slightly but she managed to put on a brave facade. Kaname and Kaiya rushed to their mother's side without any hesitation, Yuki trailed behind them with a look of confusion plastered onto her innocent features.

Juri cupped the twins cheeks with her dainty hands before giving the both of them a kiss on their foreheads.

"I love you both very much, and I need you both to remain strong and protect each other. Okay?" Juri asked in a pleading tone, she painted on a fake smile as she tried her best to remain strong in front of her children.

Kaiya looked between Kaname and her mother, there was a double meaning in her mothers words and it seemed as if Kaname knew what it was. Kaname nodded his head to answer his mothers question before he removed himself from her hold and went towards the scent of their father's blood. Kaiya reluctantly nodded her head also, her eyes trailed after Kaname's figure.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Kaiya asked in hopes of understanding what was going on.

"Yes Kaiya, everything will be fine. I promise." Juri said as she kissed Kaiya's forehead again. Yuki tugged on the end of her mothers silk dress in hopes of capturing her attention.

Juri knelt down to Yuki's height before telling her she loved her, she then began covering her face with soft kisses. Something was wrong. Her father was injured and her mother looked distraught. Kaiya felt something strange in the atmosphere. There was another presence, a strong one.

Kaiya looked towards her mother and sister, Juri held Yuki tightly in her arms, as if she was too afraid to let go. Kaiya made the bold move of leaving her mother's side and decided to follow her father's scent.

'What am I doing? Mother will be worried.' Kaiya reminded herself, but she made no movement to stop.

It had been years since Kaiya had left the mansion, and an unsettling feeling had crept up inside of her. 'If father is hurt what am I supposed to do? I'm weak, i'll only be a liability.' Kaiya shook her head to get rid of her thoughts before continuing to make her way out. She wasn't good at combat, she was much more skilled in strategy.

She hesitantly stumbled outside, the sun harshly grazed her skin but she paid it no heed. As her eyes adjusted to the light she was greeted with the sight of blood, the crimson liquid painted the concrete floor. Kaiya's burgundy eyes roamed around the area, she saw, what she presumed were, her fathers remains scattered all over the tainted floor, a chocked sob escaped through her parted lips. A lone tear ran down her cheek at the sight that lay in front of her.

It seemed her arrival didn't go unnoticed. Kaname's head immediately snapped towards her, it looked as if he was injured but she couldn't be sure since her vision was blurred with unshed tears. There was another man. He wore a crazed grin and his dark brown hair was disheveled.

Kaiya looked up at him and quickly realized he was the man who murdered her father. As her eyes made contact with his, she was put into some sought of trance.

 _'His eyes, they're so... so...'_ Kaiya's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Kaname scream out her name, his tone was coated with worry.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

For some reason she couldn't stop herself from walking towards the estranged man, it was as if she was a puppet and he was pulling her strings.

She wanted to scream, to run, but she couldn't. She was helpless.

Eventually she felt him wrap his muscular arms around her slender waist and pull her into his chest. She could hear the pleas from Kaname but he was just as helpless as her.

She looked up and stared at her captors face. His eyes. Why did she think they were so...

"Beautiful." The word escaped from her lips in a whisper before she blacked out and succumbed to an unconscious state.

I do not own Vampire Knight


	2. Chapter 2

_She wanted to feel him laying against her, she craved for his warmth. For his warmth was all she had left in the new life that had been forced upon her._

* * *

 _'Beautiful.'_

The word repeated itself countless times in Rido's mind, it was a word he was well acquainted with. He had been praised for his handsome features and muscular physique by noble men and aristocratic ladies for thousands of years. However he never once acknowledged them or their compliments, to him they were just mere prey waiting to be devoured.

So why did this frail child have such an impact on him? He should drain her of every ounce of blood that resided in her tiny body. But he didn't. Perhaps it was the fact that no one had ever stared so deeply into his heterochromia orbs and labeled them as 'beautiful'. Or maybe it was her resemblance to his beloved Juri that had caused him to take pity on the girl.

The Kuran princess truly was a beauty, her silky raven locks framed her delicate face with precision, her soft plump lips were slightly parted as she released even breaths, her wispy lashes curled at the tip of her eyelids giving them a feathery appearance. She was an accurate representation of both her mother and father.

However compared to Juri her face was much more paler, her hair was a shade darker and her frame appeared to be much more dainty. She was an apple waiting to be plucked from its stem, a forbidden fruit to be more precise, but she wasn't ripe just yet.

Rido couldn't help but smirk as he peered down at the sleeping child. To think he had captured such a rare beauty, all his life he had chased after Juri to the point of obsession and in turn he was rewarded with nothing. Perhaps the child could be of some use, maybe she could even replace his sister.

He continued to stare intently at his niece, he examined every inch of her from head to toe. She was shrouded in an ivory blanket, her head laid comfortably on a fluffy pillow that was placed at the top of the king sized bed. She looked almost peaceful, as if she hadn't just seen fragments of her dead father scattered all over her front garden.

Rido leaned forward and brushed the tip of his nose against her velvety soft skin. He inhaled her scent as if it was crack, it was such an alluring aroma, it was as if it was calling him to her. He couldn't stop himself from sliding his wet tongue across her red tinted cheek. The smirk on his face widened as he savored her taste.

 _'Vanilla.'_ He noted with a pleased sigh.

Albeit he wanted more than just a lick. He needed more.

Slowly he saw the girl's wide doe eyes flutter open, a look of confusion crossed her features as she examined her surroundings. Her confusion was soon replaced with realization as she turned to face him. Her face contorted into a look of fear upon seeing his smirking face.

And before he had the time to process anything he was bombarded with an ear splitting scream. The girl wrenched herself from her position but Rido managed to grasp her arms in time and pull her back so she landed with a harsh sounding thud on the mattress.

"You're a feisty one." Rido stated with a mischievous glint shining in his mismatched orbs. His large arms were still clutching her tiny ones, his pointed nails dug holes into her milky skin.

The girl stared at him as if trying to process what was going on, she ignored the painful sensation on her wrist and focused all of her attention onto her captor.

The man hovered over her at a dangerously close distance. She could feel her heartbeat thud at an erratic pace, she should of stayed at her home with her mother she would of been safe, but it was too late for that now.

She knew trying to escape would be futile, and the fact that the man had allowed her to live showed that she must be of some importance to him, maybe if she played her cards right she would survive.

She wanted to mourn for her dearly departed father, for the life that was stolen from her, she hadn't even considered what had happened to the rest of her loving family. But she couldn't show any signs of weakness. Purebloods are supposed to be impassive creatures. There not supposed to show any emotion.

But that didn't stop the tears from welling up inside of her wine red eyes. She couldn't contain the overbearing sadness she felt. This man in front of her had managed to ruin her life in less than a day. He had taken everything away from her without a second thought.

Kaiya forced the tears back and feigned a calm expression, however her hands were slightly shaking giving away the fear she felt, not long after her attention was captured once again as she felt something moist slither up her wrist. She watched in horror as the enigmatic male swirled his tongue around her slender wrist, droplets of blood leaked from the marks Rido had caused with his sharp nails. No one had ever drank her blood before, it was an odd feeling, one she had never felt before.

She tried to pull her arm back but her attempt was in vain, his grip was far too strong for her to fight against. So she let him do as he pleased, no matter how much it disgusted her. She was part of one of the most powerful lineages in history and yet she was felt so weak against _him._

"Oh~ your blood is truly something to cherish, my dear niece." Rido whispered in a playful tone.

 _'Niece?'_ Kaiya's face was filled with confusion as she repeated the word inside of her head.

"Did you not know? It seems my siblings haven't told you about their _beloved_ older brother." There was a hidden malice in his tone as he spoke, the smirk never once left his face.

 _'So that means he killed his own brother?!'_ Kaiya screamed in bewilderment, she was unable to voice her thoughts, in fear of the repercussions, but she couldn't contain it any longer.

"Then...then why? W-why did you...Kill him?... Why did you kill my father?!" Kaiya's voice quickly escalated from a stuttering mess to a demanding yell, much to Rido's amusement.

"Because he took what was mine." There was a dark undertone in his voice, his eyes flashed crimson for a split second before they each returned to an icy blue and blood red shade.

Rido hadn't planned on taking this child, no he had planned on taking the younger Kuran princess, but to think he had the luck of finding this child instead. It was a shame that they had kept such a gem locked away for so long, away from him. He knew about the youngest of his siblings children, and yet he didn't know about the middle child, it was as if she truly hadn't existed. He wondered what the ancestor he awakened thought about his 'sister' being stolen from him, well what does it matter he still has the other one.

Rido was a possessive man, that was definitely no secret, he had already lost his precious Juri, but now he had a second chance. He'd mark his new _bride_ as his before anyone else had the chance.

Another wicked smirk played on his lips as he considered all the ways he could claim her as his.

Before Kaiya got the chance to ask anymore questions she was tackled down onto the mattress, Rido straddled her waist and pinned her arms down with his own. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she realized the predicament she was in.

"Tell me my dear niece, what is your name?" Rido leaned in towards the side of her head and licked the shell of her earlobe. Kaiya shuddered in disgust as she felt the flick of his tongue run along other various parts of her face.

"Kaiya." She replied hesitantly.

"What a pretty name. But enough with the talking, it's time I enjoy myself with you, my sweet Kaiya." Before she could comprehend anything she felt two sharp fangs roughly penetrate the soft flesh of her collarbone, tearing apart her skin as they were harshly thrust in.

She had always craved for more than a life locked away in solitude. Even when she was surrounded by numerous people she had always felt alone, she desired to be loved the way her father loved her mother, the way her brother loved her sister. And now someone was fulfilling her needs, and yet she couldn't allow herself the pleasure of enjoying the feeling of being loved since the man who was satisfying her selfish wants was the beast who stole her loved ones away from her.

It was such a wrong feeling. She had always imagined Kaname to be the one to drink from her, she had always wanted him to be her first in everything. Yet for some reason this feeling, this _wrong_ feeling felt... right.

Maybe it was the fact that she had never been held by someone at such a close proximity, a distance you only allow your lover to cross. But he wasn't her lover. And yet she still didn't fight against him for dominance or survival, she let him do as he wished.

Was she a masochist? Perhaps. Kaiya forced the unwanted thoughts out of her head and tried to think rationally.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

NO! Why was she allowing this _monster_ to devour her? Why was she enjoying it?

 _'I need to fight back. In order to survive I must... fight back.'_

Kaiya struggled helplessly against the sadistic male with every ounce of power she had left. She flailed like a fresh fish out of water, her face was contorted into a pain filled expression, her sweaty hair laid scattered in random areas all over her face, she looked utterly helpless. But she continued to struggle no matter how much she failed.

 _'Save me, Kaname.'_

* * *

"Ah, you passed out. And to think you went through all the trouble of resisting me and you still ended up unconscious." Rido swiped his index and middle finger across Kaiya's cheek as he continued to admire her 'sleeping' form.

 _'You're mine now,'_ Rido thought as he continued to stare down at his future bride _'for eternity.'_

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I don't see very many Rido x OC fanfictions and I thought I would give it ago, honestly Rido is a hard character to portray and I really want to capture his personality as best as I can, but I also want to humanize him just a little. Rido is the main antagonist and he is seen as nothing short of evil, but I can't help but want to show a different side of him, i'm still not sure if I managed to capture Rido's personality, and if I haven't i'd love it if you guys shed some light on that so that I could improve.**

 **Anyways thank you again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'I love you, I want you, I need you.'_

* * *

 _"Kaname, I can't wait until the day you and I get married." A large smile was plastered onto Kaiya's face as she gazed lovingly at her brother, there was a childish innocence that gleamed in her crimson eyes as she spoke. It was a naive statement to make, but none of that mattered to them. They both believed it to be true._

 _"Neither can I my sweet Kaiya. I only hope that day will come soon." Kaname gently held a strand of her hair between his slender fingers and twirled it in admiration._

 _It wasn't long before they both forgot about those words, about the promises they made to one another. It wasn't long before they both were given a duty to protect their younger sibling, Yuki._

* * *

It had been a week since Rido had made his presence known to Kaiya, and in that brief amount of time a lot had changed. He hadn't came once to visit his frail niece, in fact the only people who did were the maids, on Rido's orders of course.

And on each day one of the timid maids came to the Kuran princess's room and left behind a crimson rose, Rido had insisted that Kaiya had something beautiful to look at whilst he wasn't there, hence the rose.

The young pureblood sat stiffly on the queen sized bed, her eyes were puffy and stained with dried tears, there were visible red streaks that ran down her porcelain cheeks giving her a sickly appearance, loose strands of raven colored hair stuck up from her scalp which only emphasized her already broken state.

She looked like a rag doll, a worn out toy that no longer had any use.

 _'Kaname, when are you coming to save me?'_

 _'Did you even notice I was gone?'_

 _'How's mother doing, is she okay?'_

Countless questions plagued her mind, non of which she had any answers to. It was frustrating in a way, her entire life she had wished for freedom and her first step towards it caused her to be imprisoned in a far worse hell. She felt isolated, she needed someone to talk to other than those impassive maids who only talked when ordered to.

Kaiya's slender fingers grasped the stem of the rose that lay besides her, she twirled it absentmindedly in hopes of entertaining herself. It was boring to say the least, the rose provided no source of happiness. Whenever she came into contact with the delicate flower it would immediately reject her and wither away.

Kaiya allowed the rose to fall from her pale fingertips and land softly onto the ground. She gently placed her head down onto her pillow and tried her best to fall asleep. She couldn't deduct whether it was morning or night, it all felt the same to her. It all felt ...boring.

She squeezed her eyes tight hoping that she would eventually succumb to a peaceful slumber, but it was futile. After a moment passed by a wave of realization washed over Kaiya, she wrapped her slender fingers around the wrinkled bed sheets and dug her blunt nails into the crumpled fabric, her clenched hands carried on abusing the sheets as several thoughts invaded her mind. She remembered waking up from this position not to long ago. It was the day her uncle had drained her of her blood.

She remembered waking up in a dazed panic all alone in the unfamiliar environment, she remembered feeling a sense of helplessness as she scanned her surroundings, she never wanted to feel so weak ever again.

However feeling weak wasn't the thing that made Kaiya wallow in self pity, it was the fact that having her cruel uncle devour her like a piece of flesh made her almost feel... loved.

 _'I'm pathetic.'_ Kaiya couldn't refrain herself from letting out a strained scream of frustration.

She buried her face deep into her pillow so it would muffle the sound.

* * *

Kaiya gently brushed the tips of her fingers against her neck, the wound had healed but she could still imagine his fangs buried deep inside of her.

 _'I wish I could feel them again.'_

A shudder of disgust passed through Kaiya's form at her sinful thoughts. Perhaps it was the fact she hadn't experienced such an intimate moment with someone for soo long, maybe that was the reason she continued to have these disgusting thoughts.

Kaiya always believed Kaname would be her first in everything, her first kiss, the first person to ever taste her, her first lover, her first...

But it seemed that was never going to be the case, not when Yuki was the apple of his eye. It seemed the only reason he had to live was for Yuki, and as much as Kaiya tried to justify her resentment towards her little sister she knew the only explanation for it was jealousy.

She had always been jealous of her.

Kaiya was brought to an abrupt halt at the sound of footsteps. Her previous thoughts had all diminished as she focused all of her attention onto the unknown person. Kaiya lifted her head up slightly so it was fully facing the door and patiently awaited for the sound of a knock.

But it never came.

Instead all that could be heard was the sound of the golden door handle twist, a creak emitted from the sudden movement causing a jolt of surprise to wash over Kaiya.

As far as Kaiya knew the door had always been locked, but since no key was thrust through the keyhole it seemed she was mistaken, had she really sat here for countless days thinking there was no chance of escape?

Before she had time to contemplate her foolish decisions she was bombarded with the sight of her devilishly handsome uncle, his raven locks shaded his beaming orbs, his lips were upturned into a cruel smirk that danced proudly on his face. He truly looked like a king. A cruel one at that.

Kaiya's face morphed into a startled expression, one that would make any sadist shiver in delight.

 _'Is he going to kill me?'_ That was the first thought that formed in her mind. What other explanation would there be for him being here.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

He walked at a slow pace, it was excruciatingly painful for her to hear his footsteps since each one indicated he was closer to her than he was before.

Before Kaiya had time to comprehend his movements she was immediately greeted with his cold touch. His hand cupped her pale cheek almost in a loving manner. Kaiya remained in her position trying her best not to flinch from his touch.

"It's been awhile, I hope you haven't forgotten about me." His voice sounded condescending, as if he was mocking her. Which he most certainly was.

Kaiya hesitantly lifted her head up slightly so she was faced with her uncle's cruel stare, no matter how much she stared into those lifeless orbs all she could think about was how captivating they were. It was hard to believe that such a bloodthirsty being could be blessed with such beautiful eyes.

"...I haven't." She didn't know why she replied back to him, the words just spouted out of her on impulse. Rido's smirk widened immensely at the sound of Kaiya's voice.

"Good. Did you know I deprived myself of blood for an entire week just so I could appreciate the taste of yours when the time came for me to feast upon you. I went through a lot of hardships just so I could have the pleasure to feel my dear Kaiya's blood flow down my throat." He leaned in at a threateningly close distance, Kaiya tried to hurl herself back but she was stopped by Rido's tight grip.

 _Gulp_

Kaiya's throat was parched, she had never been in a situation where she was the prey. Perhaps her parents were right in keeping her locked away from the outside world. She would've been safe.

"Pl-please don't." Her desperate plea was disregarded instantaneously.

"Did you not like my gifts?" Rido asked in feigned sadness, his eyes were averted to the ground were a pile of dead flowers rested.

"Never mind, you can give me a gift instead." And in a split second his sharp fangs penetrated through Kaiya's soft flesh causing a strained scream to tear out her throat.

It all happened so fast. His nails scraped against her delicate skin causing ripples of blood to leak out of her fresh wounds, his eyes widened into a crazed expression, his mouth salivated at the taste of the blood, Rido went into a euphoric state.

 _'You taste just like her, perhaps even sweeter. Why are you two so similar? Why are you just like Juri!? Juri! Juri! Juri! Kaiya! Juri! Kaiya! Juri! Kaiya! Kaiya! Kaiya! Kaiya!'_

Rido's mind was invaded with thoughts of his previous lover as well as his new bride. He couldn't decipher which one he wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Walk faster." Rido demanded in a booming voice, Kaiya fumbled helplessly behind the intimidating man, she scurried towards the male as fast as she could without showing any of her distaste for him. With each step she took the fear inside of her grew, she hated being around his presence it was excruciatingly hard to remain calm within it due to how suffocating it was.

The golden sun was beaming brightly across the entire garden, giving it an illuminating glow, despite it irritating her skin slightly Kaiya couldn't help but revel in its beauty. The emerald green grass stood in uniform, each blade was in equal length to it's companions, the azure sky complimented the golden sun and the emerald green grass perfectly. Everything looked perfect. Kaiya was still uneasy due to her lack of knowledge of the outside world. She glanced curiously at her surroundings like a lost puppy. But nonetheless she enjoyed every minute of her recent venture outside.

She wasn't sure why Rido had asked her to accompany him for a walk, but whatever the reason was she was glad he did. This was the first time since she came here that she felt somewhat happy.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kaiya came to an immediate halt as she peered up, from the ground that she had decided to look at throughout most of the walk, her eyes were greeted with the sight of her estranged uncle delicately holding the stem of a rose.

It was an odd sight. One Kaiya was not used to seeing, she wasn't sure how to respond. So instead she just stood there motionless, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide with unease.

Rido twisted his head to the side his heterochromia orbs pierced through Kaiya's dainty form like a knife. A cruel smirk danced on his lips as he continued to examine her.

"Come closer." She couldn't disobey him, so instead she forced herself to comply.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

It wasn't long before they were both facing each other directly without a gap between them, Kaiya gazed up at him whilst Rido stared down at her, like a predator making sure his prey was up to his standards.

Riso swiped his index finger across an extended thorn that sat on top of the rose's stem. A stream of crimson liquid leaked out from his slender finger and ran down to his palm. Without any hesitation Rido slammed his hand onto Kaiya's pale pink lips and smeared his blood across them harshly.

Kaiya gasped in shock, the taste of his blood caused a ripple of terror to wash over her. The bitter sweet liquid gushed into her mouth in huge waves, despite Kaiya's reluctance to consume it her mouth was overwhelmed with the acquired taste and seemed to want more.

"Does it feel good knowing a part of me is now inside of you?" The cruel smirk on his lips broadened, a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes as he inspected Kaiya's reaction.

Her hair was sprawled across her face covering up most of her features. Her lips were parted, drops of blood ran down her chin hastily, her left eye was wide open and filled with disbelief.

"..." No words escaped from her mouth, all she could do was stare.

"Now it's my turn." Before Kaiya could comprehend the situation her pale neck was once again being penetrated by sharp fangs. A feeble gasp escaped through her lips but Rido was too preoccupied to care.

 _'Oh god! Oh god! How is it possible for such a fragile being to have such an addictive taste? It's nothing like Juri's, in fact it's even better than hers. How is that possible?! To think I wanted Juri all this time, but instead I was granted with something much better. Kaiya let me hear you scream out in anguish, scream! Scream! Scream!'_

* * *

 _"Come meet your baby sister." Juri beckoned the two brunette children who stood next to each other hand in hand to come closer._

 _The siblings walked anxiously towards their mother who held a bundle of pale pink blankets in her arms, inside of those blankets lay a small innocent child._

 _Kaname was the first to set eyes on the newborn child, he wasn't able to have a clear view of her face but he smiled nonetheless at her dainty form._

 _"Would you like to hold her?" Juri asked with a genuine smile playing on her lips. Kaname nodded eagerly and waited in anticipation to hold his younger sister. Juri gently placed the child into Kaname's arms and watched the two children interact with each other lovingly._

 _As Kaname set his burgundy eyes on the child something inside of him snapped. It was a subtle change, but Kaiya took notice of it. His previous carefree demeanor was replaced by something much more... solemn, it seemed as if no one else had seen the change in Kaname that had occured. Juri and Haruka were far too wrapped up in their happiness to notice. But Kaiya knew something was different._

 _And it was on that day that everything changed._

"Argh-cough-ghh" Kaiya's eyes peeled opened with great difficulty. Her throat was parched, a burning sensation had bloomed in her lungs, she cautiously brushed her fingers against her collar bone only to find fang marks littered all over her neck.

She shook her head of the memory she just remembered and instead decided to forget all about it. Assuming that was possible.

"How are you feeling?" Rido stood near the door, his head was held high, an air of superiority was shrouded around him, he was reveling in all his glory.

"... I-I want to see my f-family..." Her raspy voice and weak demand only caused Rido to be greatly amused.

"My poor niece, now tell me how is it possible to see people who are nothing but ash?" His amusement seemed to only intensify as he spoke the words that caused Kaiya unbearable pain.

 _'No! He's lying, they're not all dead. It's not possible!'_

For the first time since she got there Kaiya decided to no longer let her fear of Rido control her, and it wasn't long before she threw herself onto him in weak attempt to hurt him.

"Now, now Kaiya. It's rude to attack your fiance so viciously." Kaiya's face contorted into a look of mortification as the words he spoke sank into her mind.

 _'Fiance?!'_


	5. Chapter 5

"...Why? Why are you doing this to me?!" Kaiya screeched at the top of her lungs, droplets of saliva spouted from her mouth as she continued to wail helplessly, she had always wanted to experience the freedom of the outside world but right now all she wanted was to return back to her sheltered life. Rido however stood there motionless, his callus hand was wrapped tightly around Kaiya's dainty wrist, causing a red imprint to form due to the pressure that was being inflicted onto her sensitive skin.

He gazed at her with an unreadable expression, his heterochromia orbs burned holes through her fragile form.

"Shut up." It was such a simple command, but the way Rido said it sent shivers down her spine. Her mouth subconsciously closed and she made no movement to open it again.

"Your screams sound just like _hers."_ He unexpectedly released his grip on her causing Kaiya to stumble back from surprise, she hurled herself away from him as if the distance between them could save her from his cruelty. Rido slammed his hand onto his head and gripped his raven strands in between his slender fingers.

"If you really despise me so much... then leave." Kaiya stared at the male with an incredulous expression, the disbelief was painted all over her face.

"W-what...?" Was she hearing the truth? Or was this just an attempt to weaken her resolve even further?

"You want to escape right? Then go, see how far you can get without crawling back to me. Keep in mind I'm all you have left, Kaiya." And with that he was gone.

It took her a moment to process what had just happened but without a moment of hesitation Kaiya ran, her frail legs carried her from corridor to corridor. It was like she was stuck in a never ending maze.

 _'What if this is just a set up? There's no way he would really let me leave.'_

Despite the doubts she had Kaiya forced them out of her mind and focused on escaping her prison. Each hallway went on for days it seemed as if there was no end in sight.

 _'Run. Run. Run.'_

As if the universe had decided to give her break she saw a somewhat familiar path, she remembered walking this exact route the day Rido had asked her to accompany him for a walk.

The sun harshly grazed her pale skin, she could feel the burning sensation of the heat crawl up her body and seep into her skin causing immense irritation. However Kaiya disregarded the pain and instead opted to focus all her energy on finding a way to escape.

 _'Where do I go after I leave? What if there truly isn't anyone waiting for me on the outside?'_

The scent of her blood awoke her from her haste and captured her attention, it seemed as though she had pierced her skin against something in her hurry to leave. Kaiya swiped her tongue across the injured area and devoured every last droplet of blood, the stench however was still prominent.

 _'Perhaps he was telling the truth, what if he's the only one left? What do I do now?!'_

Despite covering acres of land with her bare feet she still hadn't found an exit. She was practically lathered in sweat at this point, the exhaustion had taken over her and all that kept her going was her sheer spirit.

 _"You have beautiful hair. It's like my fingers are shrouded with a thousand strands of the finest velvet." Rido continued to explore his nieces features, he gently ran his fingers through her locks with great admiration._

 _Kaiya gazed at the male with an unreadable expression, his actions were so genuine but whenever he spoke she began to doubt him._

 _"Did you know your mother used to let me stroke her hair just like this? There was a time when she wasn't so hostile towards me." Despite him talking directly to her, he seemed as if he was elsewhere._

 _"If you loved her soo much why did you try and hurt her." Rido was slightly taken back from her response. He hadn't expected her to be so outspoken._

 _"When you love someone to the point where you're willing to hurt those who come in the way of that love you'll know why I did what I did. You don't have to be afraid of me, you may consider me your captor but there'll be a time when you'll come to love me." Kaiya expected to see some sort of smirk appear on his face however that wasn't the case._

 _"If you're in love with my mother why are trying to coerce me into loving you. I'm not her."_

 _"Because for some reason I just want to shroud myself in your warmth and never let go of your presence. Juri never accepted me, she never would have. But you. You're different." And there it was again, that infuriatingly alluring smirk of his._

Kaiya stopped.

 _'Why did I remember that all of a sudden?'_

Her breathing turned into excessive panting, she slammed her hands onto her knees and tried recapturing her breath. As if a miracle had happened Kaiya found herself only a few feet away from a towering iron gate that loomed over her intimidatingly.

"I'm free..."

 _'Or am I?'_

"What are you doing just standing there. You're wish is right in front of you, go get it." Kaiya instantly straightened up after hearing his voice.

She tentatively twisted her neck in his direction only to regret it the moment after seeing the dark aura surrounding him.

 _'Why are my legs not moving? Move! God dammit move!'_

"Or is it that your desire to escape is no longer there?" She could practically feel his breath on her neck.

 _'Move! Why aren't I moving?!'_

"You can't leave me can you? That's good because I don't think I would respond well if you left me." He grasped her hand in his larger one and sucked the remains of the blood from her finger.

 _'This is my last chance to go. What do I do?'_


	6. Chapter 6

"P-Please... Let me go!" A strained screech ripped out of Kaiya's throat and bellowed in the air leaving her no time to catch her fleeting breath.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving, if anything it seems as though you can't bear the thought of leaving me. Isn't that correct Kaiya?" Rido couldn't help but allow a proud smirk to form on his thin lips, his smug tone did little to help Kaiya's predicament.

"...You keep saying things. Things you know will make me second guess myself, just stop. Please stop." It seemed Kaiya was drained out of energy, there was no fight left in her. Only exhaustion.

"If you're second guessing your actions it's due to your lack of experience, you're merely a child. An incompetent, naive little girl who can't comprehend the fact that she has little to nothing left waiting for her on the outside. Nothing but me." He took this opportunity to wrap his muscular arms around her slender torso, unsurprisingly Kaiya flinched at the sudden movement however she didn't try and stop him.

"...I'll stay." It took Kaiya all her remaining strength to muster up those words before spitting them out in a harsh tone.

"Good." Rido remained unaffected by Kaiya's resentment towards him, if anything it seemed as though he didn't care.

"But-But I want something in return." She clutched her dainty hand onto his larger one and removed it from her waist before turning around so she was directly facing him.

"Ooooh. So you have matured in the time you've been here, I never expected you to be so brash. I'm proud of you." Rido let out a menacing chuckle before brushing a lock of hair from Kaiya's pale cheek over her ear.

"I want to be away from you. I want acres of land between us, I want five foot walls separating us, I want dozens of hallways keep us away from each other. I just want to be away from you." The playful attitude that Rido had displayed mere seconds ago was now replaced by a calmer and much more calculative persona.

"And why would you think I would agree to this." His reaction was as expected.

"I need time to mourn for my lost family members. Lingering to the man who's responsible for their deaths is going to achieve nothing but cause my hatred for you to grow. If you expect me to be your wife I expect you to have the decency to allow your fiance time to herself." Rido was slightly taken back by Kaiya's new attitude. It was as though she had aged a decade in the span of a single second. To say Rido was annoyed was an understatement, he was furious. And yet he was also slightly intrigued by this new persona that had shrouded his fiance.

"I see. I'll allow you the time you require, my sweet Kaiya you truly have grown in the short time we've known each other." Wasting no time Rido leaned forward and placed his lips onto Kaiya's forehead before excusing himself.

 _'Perhaps without him around I'l have time to think logically. If there truly isn't anyone left waiting for me then I'll have to find my own allies.'_

* * *

"Lady Kaiya you have a gift form Lord Rido." A timid maid muttered with as much respect she could muster.

"Burn it." It seemed Kaiya was truly getting into the role of a pureblood, she no longer cared for the underdogs all she could think of was protecting herself. Despite her parents teaching her to protect those who weren't strong enough to protect themselves she decided all that had done was cause her pain. She had to worry for herself, at this point in time Kaiya was prepared to kill all those who stood in her way even if they were innocent.

"But-"

"Burn it." Kaiya's tone became colder her eyes burned holes through the poor maid's form causing the young maid to shiver in fear at the sight of those burning red orbs.

"Y-Yes o-of course my lady." And with that the maid scurried off leaving Kaiya by herself once again.

Kaiya's gaze slowly pondered down towards her pale hand to be more precise she was glaring at the chunk of metal that decorated her slender finger. It was a ring given to her by Rido, she had planned on removing it from her sight the second she returned to her chambers but for some odd reason, one that Kaiya was unaware of, she was unable to get rid of it.

 _'It is rather beautiful.'_ With a final glance Kaiya forced her eyes to focus elsewhere.

 _'Maybe the sadistic man is growing on me more than I'd like to admit.'_


	7. Chapter 7

"Pardon me Lady Kaiya but Lord Kuran has requested your presence in his chambers regarding urgent matters." The young servant spoke with elegance, each word that escaped from his thin lips was beautifully articulated. Kaiya didn't care to remember the servants name, to her they were all the same. Puppets with no control of their actions, and she was their puppeteer.

Kaiya removed her eyes from the elegant ring that adorned her finger and faced the man at her door, "Come here." She disregarded everything he had said with little to no interest, she knew these "urgent matters" Rido had were simply code for him in need of consuming her blood.

The subservient male strode towards Kaiya as instructed, Kaiya took this as an opportunity to observe his movements and analyze his body language with great intrigue. Kaiya gestured for him to sit next to her in which he complied with no complaints. And without a second to waste she penetrated her otherworldly serrated fangs into the poor male's pale neck.

She hastily sucked his soft flesh not allowing any of the precious blood to escape from her grasp, it wasn't long until the servant was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash but even then Kaiya was still left unsatisfied.

"Pathetic." She watched with disinterested eyes as the mountain of ash seeped through her fingers and landed harshly on the ground. Her pacifistic parents would turn in their grave at the sight of her.

And just as she predicted her infuriated uncle had already torn down the burgundy oak door in a fit of rage, he had stated dozens of times that she was only allowed to consume his blood. Everyone else was off the menu.

"Ah Rido, you've waken up from your slumber. How was it?" Each word she spat out at him was laced with the finest of sarcasm which was accompanied by a smug smirk that had the power to drive Rido crazy.

"I specifically told you not drink from anyone else besides me, have you already forgotten that?" Rido daringly hovered over Kaiya's petite form in an attempt to intimidate her, but over the years Kaiya had been living with him she had acquired strength like no other.

"I couldn't help it dear uncle, he was just soo tasty~" It didn't take long for Rido to unleash his blood lust upon her, he drank her dry and reveled in her anguish. He wiped the droplets of crimson from his chin with his onyx sleeve before regaining his composure.

"After all these years and you still haven't learnt a damn thing." Rido knelt down to directly face his fiance and handed her a delicate crimson rose, it was a rare sight, however it was almost tradition for him to hand her one upon her wake.

"...Thank you." It was moments like these that made Kaiya question her entire relationship with the ludicrous vampire, over the years their unusual bond had gotten stronger. She was no longer afraid of him, in fact she was pleased with her life at the mansion, a mansion which had once been her prison. Of course Kaiya wasn't foolish enough to believe that this life of her's would last, she had bigger aspirations than to be some Pureblood's wife. Not to mention the grueling reminders of her previous life that continued to haunt her to this day. She'd often wake up to the reoccurring sight of her _beloved_ Kaname showering her with love only to realize non of it was real. Kaiya was soon snapped out of her daze at the sound of Rido's voice.

"You're eighteenth birthday is arriving soon, I'd like to show you off as my bride to all the lower beings and truly make you mine."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" A menacing smirk appeared on Rido's handsome face as he peered down at his sweet Kaiya.

"I plan on hosting a ball."

"And who will be attending this so called ball?" There was an excruciatingly long pause, Kaiya had already anticipated Rido was going to say something that would anger her.

"I think it's time for you to finally see that wretched brother of yours..." And she was right.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I apologize for being inactive recently but I'm back and I'm planning on updating more frequently, also sorry for the short chapter I plan on making them longer in the future :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Surely he's lying. He wouldn't dare risk losing me to his greatest enemy ; Kaname Kuran was the son of the man he killed. Kaname is a man Rido has stated, proudly, on numerous occasions that he wishes to turn to ash. So why allow your most dangerous foe the opportunity to capture your most beloved possession? It's absurd. Everything Rido does is absurd. I guess that's what makes him so interesting..._

 _But what if he is telling the truth? What if on this rare occasion he isn't lying?_

 _If Kaname really does come here I wouldn't know how to possibly react. There's still a part of me that despises him, In some twisted way I blame him for loving someone other than me. In some twisted way I wished he chose me instead of my own flesh and blood, instead of my dearest Yuki._

"Lady Kuran, you look absolutely breath taking." Whispered a timid maid as she gazed upon the Kuran princess in utter awe.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Kaiya reveled in the silence that engulfed her after the maids had scattered from her presence. It was a rare opportunity to be left alone in this place. Kaiya would usually be surrounded by watchful eyes each passing second of the day. So she appreciated these small blissful moments as best she could.

Kaiya hesitantly allowed her burgundy eyes to roam in front of the vintage mirror, only to be greeted by the sight of herself. She truly looked like a pureblood of the Kuran family. Her wispy lashes decorated her eyes giving her an elegance that was rarely seen by those of her age, her plump lips were dripping in a multitude of gloss coatings which set the tone for her arrival. Her onyx hair imitated that of the finest velvet reaching all the way down to her slim waist. She brushed a few strands of her hair across her face revealing her two piercing crimson orbs, they held the power to reduce any man weak to his knees. As her eyes traveled further down she made eye contact with her slender leg that peaked seductively through a slit in her silk dress, almost inviting others to peer further.

"Rido really went all out for this outfit." Kaiya absentmindedly whispered to herself as she continued to analyze every inch of her body.

"Well it is an important day after all, I want everyone to know just how beautiful my bride is." Rido alluringly stepped out from behind the oak door with his signature smirk decorating his face.

"How long have you been standing there." Rido wrapped his muscular arms around Kaiya's petite figure and inhaled her scent almost manically.

"Happy birthday." And with not a second to spare Rido was gone and all that remained in his absence was a small box with a red ribbon hanging on top.

With ease Kaiya lifted up the box and removed the ribbon before lifting the fragile object with great haste. Her eyes widened slightly as she was welcomed by the sight of a pair of golden earnings molded into the shape of a rose. As much as she despised it, a rare smile encased her lips as she peered down at the gift.

"Maybe tonight may not go as bad as I expect."

* * *

"Lord Kaname the transport has arrived." A kind voice stated. The voice belonged to no other than a handsome young blonde gentlemen with emerald green eyes and the brightest of smiles.

"Thank you Takuma. I'll be down shortly." Came the soft yet powerful voice of the dorm president.

"As you wish, Kaname." And with a final solemn smile the blonde aristocrat allowed Kaname to indulge in his own thoughts in the tense silence.

Kaname stared intensely at the white parchment paper that was dangling flimsily from his gentle fingertips. His burgundy eyes mercilessly bore holes into the ink that stained the paper.

 _"You are invited to attend the grand ceremony of princess Kuran's eighteenth birthday."_

Kaname at first disregarded the paper with ease, well that was until dozens of high status aristocrats received the same invitation. Kaname dismissed it as some ploy from a lower being who was out for power, but as time flew by he began to question himself further only to be plunged into a spiral of paranoia and dread. This was no longer a playful game, it seemed a new pawn had joined his chess board or was it perhaps a knight? Kaname as of yet was still unsure.

Asato Ichijo was the first to conform that the invitations were in fact real, how he knew that remained a mystery. Kaname had strong suspicions though. He was wise, he had lived decades upon decades. He was no fool to the ways humans and purebloods alike thought. In the end they were both the same; power hungry lust filled beings.

Just like his uncle Rido.

* * *

Hundreds of insanely beautiful vampires were scattered all across the grand hall making idle chatter among themselves. But they were all there for one sole purpose; the pureblood princess.

Everyone's eye's instantly gravitated towards the dorm president as he arrived fashionably late, the aura surrounding him mimicked that of a King. Powerful. Intimidating. Wise.

Every aristocrats body instinctively bowed in respect as they greeted the Kuran president with the highest amount of respect they could muster. For they were far lower on the food chain compared to the pureblood. Hungry aristocrats lusting for power attempted to swoon the dorm president, some even going as far to offer their daughters as live stock for him to marry but of course the futile attempts were in vain. For Kaname Kuran only intended to marry one person.

 _Yuki._

Suddenly the carefree atmosphere was interrupted. A much more tense aura engulfed the room.

 _Step. Step. Step. Step. Step_

Rido Kuran made his presence known allowing no one to prepare for his arrival, he truly acted like the mightiest of all beings. And on command every aristocrat in the room were simultaneously bowing as if it was a job.

"Thank you all for gathering here, I'm sure you're all curious to meet my beloved niece so I wont keep you waiting for much longer. Kaiya will you do the honors." Rido menacingly took a gulp of the crimson liquid that sat in his wine glass as he searched for one particular face in the swarm of vampires. And it wasn't long until he received the reaction he'd been craving.

The look on Kaname Kuran's face said it all. He was beyond shocked.

"Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

_Kaname, my sweet beloved Kaname. How is it that after all of these excruciatingly long years my heart still yearns for you. It's not fair, you disregarded me in an instant and yet I still crave for your love far more than I had expected. It's simply just not fair._

Kaiya had captured the attention of all the aristocrats without much effort, their hungry orbs stuck to her form like glue whilst they analyzed her every movement like a predator tracking its prey. But they all lay oblivious to one important detail, Kaiya Kuran had spent a large portion of her life with the notorious Rido Kuran, she was no longer an innocent child bred from love and happiness. No, she was something else now, something entirely unexpected.

Kaiya was greeted with a barrage of applause accompanied by a flood of bows all due to her arrival. She was unaccustomed to a welcoming affair such as this one, nevertheless she didn't allow her stoic composure to waver. Her dainty hand eagerly captured Rido's as he laid it out in front of her, like a moth drawn to a flame. She intertwined her fingers with his much to his liking before bringing her plump pink tinted lips upwards into an almost seductive smile, the crowd beneath her were beyond captivated by her beauty, so much so that they all seemed to be in a daze.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you all to this gathering, I am beyond grateful for all of your presence." Every word she spoke was coated in the sweetest of honey, it was as alluring and enticing for Rido as well as the aristocrats to inspect the Kuran princess's mannerisms. Dozens of cheers and compliments were hurled towards the enigmatic princess as she continued the facade of an innocent and naive high born. However the thought of her beloved Kaname plagued her mind like a terminal disease, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander off to the thought of him.

 _'Are you watching me big brother?'_

 _'Did you ever lover me, or was that just a lie?'_

 _'Have I made you proud lord Kaname?'_

Kaiya couldn't escape the thoughts that haunted her, as much as she tried to suppress them it was futile. Kaname Kuran was a part of her no matter how much she despised it. But she already knew that, no matter how much she wanted to avoid the harsh reality of her feelings she couldn't run away from her past, she couldn't run away from her _beloved_ Kaname.

Kaiya subconsciously tightened her grip on Rido's pale hand alerting him that something was wrong, he in return and much to his own surprise began rubbing his slender thumb in a circular motion on the back of Kaiya's hand. Rido was unaware as to why he had done such a thing but he didn't ponder on it too long.

"I'm sure you're all baffled by the arrival of a new pureblood but I assure you she, Kaiya, is my niece. She is the daughter of the late Juri and Haruka Kuran. But more importantly she is also my fiance." And just as Rido had predicted there was a mass of bewildered faces staring up towards him. It was common knowledge that the Kuran's were no strangers to keeping their bloodline pure, thus resulting in marriages inside their own family. However a betrothed niece and uncle was unheard of. Some daring aristocrats allowed a glint of disgust to shine through their eyes whilst others feigned a smile to mask their envy. But one set of eyes captured Rido's among the rest, one set of deep red wine orbs had Rido grinning manically.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was no stranger to pain. He had lived a life where pain was all he knew. However when he became the son of Haruka and Juri he had felt something other than pain, he had experienced love. And for that he remained beyond grateful to his descendants. Despite all his hardships the thought of his younger sister was what kept him from losing his sanity, the thought of his Yuki was what kept him sane.

But before Yuki there was someone else who he cherished, there was Kaiya. So what happened? Kaname had recently began wondering that quite frequently. As much as he tried to focus all his love and affection on to Yuki his mind would often stray to the thought of his other sibling.

Perhaps that's why he was so eager to come to this event in the first place, of course he believed it to be a ploy of some sought but a part of him secretly hoped that Kaiya would be there to greet him with open arms.

It was a rare sight to see the mighty Kaname Kuran to be in a state of insensibility, it took him longer than it should of to regain his former composure. He was beyond tempted to rain hell onto every single being in the grand hall, especially his infuriating uncle.

Kaname's eyes beamed crimson, he clenched his fists in hopes of containing his brewing anger. He began to question if this was even real, how was this even possible?

 _'My sweet Kaiya, what have they done to you?'_

But there was no time to question anything, he has a reputation to maintain and a status to uphold. It wasn't long before Kaname was once again bombarded by lower beings who were trying to gain power and wealth from being associated with a pureblood of the Kuran family. For now Kaname had to wait and bide his time.

 _'Forgive me Kaiya.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I just want to apologize for the long updates. I've finally finished all my exams so I'm definitely planning on updating more frequently. If you have any requests or if you have any questions please comment them below. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story, I'm really grateful to you all :)**


End file.
